Forever & Always
by IloveBTRNoIdea
Summary: I want you forever, forever & always. How will Logan deal with losing his only true love? Based on the song Forever & Always by Parachute.
1. Chapter 1: Plans

**A/N I love the song Forever & Always by Parachute, so I decided to write my first songfic. The entire story will be in Logan's POV. Hope you enjoy. P.S. I kinda switched the theme around.**

**Chapter 1: Plans**

**-Flashback-**

**I take out my phone out text Camille.**

**Me: Wanna do something 2nite?**

**Camille: Sure, but first I have an audition. Meet me in an hour downstairs in the lobby. Love you, Logie. :D**

**Me: Love you too! 8-)**

**-End of Flashback-**

I'm sitting in a lounge chair in the lobby, waiting for Camille. I take out my cellphone and send her another text. It has been almost and hour and a half since we planned to meet here after her audition. She was supposed to be here. She would've called if she was going to be late. I decided to go back up to 2J and ask the guys if they have seen her.

"Hey Logan! I thought you were supposed to meet Camille downstairs?" Carlos asked as soon as I walked in.

"I am, but she's late."

"You know how audition's go, they tend to run late." He said, as Kendall and James walked in from their room.

"Not this late. Hey Kendall, have you seen Camille?" I ask him.

"Not since she left for her audition. Why is something wrong?" He replied.

"She's late. I know I'm not supposed to worry, but what if something's wrong?" I ask as I walk over to the window.

"I bet everything is alright. Plus, you got the fall to plan."

"Oh, right." I say.

**-Flashback-**

**(December)**

**Me and Camille walk across the beach like we do every Saturday. I pull her into a hug and give her a kiss on the lips, as I take the box with the ring out of my Pocket. I get down on one knee.**

"**Camille Lillian Roberts, **

**I want you forever, forever & always.**

**Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly.**

**We'll grow old together.**

**Forever and always.**

**Will you be Mrs. Camille Mitchell?"**

**Camille replies as she gives me another kiss, "Yes, Logan! 1,000% Yes! Forever and always!"**

**-End of Flashback-**

"Logan?" Kendall called my name, as I came out of my flashback.

I noticed that he had gotten a hold of my cellphone. I didn't notice it was ringing. He handed it to me as I answered.

"Hello?" I say.

"**Yes, this is Janice from St. Joseph's Hospital. Are you Logan Mitchell?"**

"Yes."

"**We have a Camille Roberts. Something's happened. You should come right now."**

"I'm on my way" I say, trying not to breakdown.

"Logan, what's wrong?" James asks, tears falling down my face as I hung up and walk towards the door.

"It's Camille. Somethings happened and she's in the hospital." I say turning around, sliding down the door and tears falling more heavily.

The guys come over and help me up. Kendall opens the door and we leave.


	2. Chapter 2: Devastated

**Chapter 2: Devastated**

We pull up to the entrance and I was the first one to get out of the car. I walk up to the front desk. The nurse leads me down what seems to be a million halls, or a maze that never ends.

"She was at a red light, and when it was her turn to go, a driver hit her on her side of the car. Police say that the driver was drunk." I heard the nurse say.

I couldn't answer, because all I could think about was Camille. We finally get to her room, I try to keep a straight face. By now, Kendall and the guys had parked the car and asked another nurse for the way here to Camille's room. We walk into her room, and I ran immediately to her bedside. I held her hand like I was afraid to let here go, because in reality I am afraid to let her go.

"Logie, Kendall, James, Carlos!" She tried to say, but her voice was weak.

"Hey baby, I'm here." I said as I gave her a kiss, trying hard not to show her my tears.

"Camille, what happened?" I heard Carlos asked.

"I was on my way home and I stopped at a red light. But when it was my turn to go, the driver in the other lane hit me on my side. Logie, did the nurse say if the police suspect alcohol?"

"Yes, Camille. The police do suspect that alcohol was involved. Hey, we still need to plan the wedding. When do you think we should get married?" I reply.

"I always wanted to get married on one of your friends birthdays'. I want a fall wedding, so how about November 2nd?" She's so weak, I still try to keep myself together.

"That's my birthday! Awe Camille, that's so sweet." Kendall interjected.

"I'll see if Lucy can start planning it." Carlos said.

"Logie, another question. How many kids do you wanna have?" Camille asked.

"I would prefer to have an even number of kids, so they'll each have someone to always play with. Four maybe? Does that sound good?"

"If we have any girls, I always loved the names Aria, Demitria, Taylor, and Emily. Do you have any boys names?"

"I always wanted a Logan Jr., and my other choices would be Ryan, Jacob, Steven, and Kyle."

"We're gonna have a good life together, aren't we Logie?"

"We're gonna also live in a house on the hillside."

"Were we'll stay, stay there forever?"

"Forever and always."

"Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly?"

"We'll grow old together. And always remember, rather richer, for poorer, for better, we'll still love each other."

"Forever and always."

"Hey, I have an idea! Wait right here, OK? Guys, I need to talk to you outside."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said.


	3. Chapter 3: Forever & Always

**Chapter 3: Forever & Always**

"You sure you wanna do that, Logan?" James asked me.

"I'm sure. I wanna get married. Plus, we don't know how long she'll live. And it scares me."

"I'll go ask the couple next door if we can borrow some rings." Carlos said as he walked away.

"I'll call the nurses." Kendall added.

"I'll find the chaplain." James said as he walked towards the elevator.

I find myself walking back to Camille's bedside.

"You OK, Logan?" She asked me.

"You're still with me, aren't you? That's all I care about."

A few minutes later, everyone files in.

"Logie-bear, what's going on?"

"Surprise! We're getting married! I don't wanna wait any longer."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

Carlos brings the rings to me as the chaplain starts officiating.

"Do you, Hortense Logan Mitchell, take Camille Lillian Roberts to be your lovely wedded wife?" The chaplain asks me.

"I do." I reply.

"And do you, Camille Lillian Roberts, take Hortense Logan Mitchell to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do." She replies.

We finish the verses.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." The chaplain says and then leaves.

I look into her eyes and say, "Camille, I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together. And always remember, rather happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other. Forever and always."

"Forever and always." She repeats.

"Forever and always." I say, but by now I can tell that the beeps are getting too slow.

She tries to say, "Logan? I love you forever, forever and always. Can you just please just remember something for me? Even if I'm not there, I'll always love you forever and always." But her voice is too slow.

Alarms start going off, James and Kendall and Carlos have to drag me out of the room.

"Camille, please don't leave. I love you too much!" I whisper as I'm outside her room, tears falling at their own free will.

It must have been fifteen minutes, and a doctor comes out.

"I'm sorry. We did all we could." He says.

I fall to the floor.

"C-c-can I s-s-say g-g-goodbye?" I mutter to the doctor, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes. Again, I'm sorry."

I go to her lifeless body and whisper three words in her ear, "Forever and Always."


End file.
